When Bananas Attack!
by jetsfanforlyfe
Summary: What happens when bananas attack the ER? Who will save the day? CordanoLusanCarby Please R&R! FINISHED! to find out what happens next, read the soon to come sequel
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own ER, the characters or anything else. Except the bananas. And their magic ray guns. And the giant freezer in the ambulance bay. Those are mine.  
  
A/N: Just a stupid little story in a series I'm writing. The sequel is coming soon! LOL Thanks to orlando-bloom-4eva cuz she helped me write this. A little Carby, a little Lusan, and a little Cordano. Hope you all like it!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
PROLOGUE  
  
One day, the ER was slow. "The ER is slow today," commented Kerry Weaver.  
  
Everyone wished something exciting would happen. "Hopefully something exciting will  
  
happen," John Carter thought aloud. Little did they know something very exciting was  
  
going to happen that day. 


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: see previous  
  
A/N: The story YAY!!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The automatic entrance doors to the County General ER slid open. Elizabeth  
  
Corday, Abby Lockhart, and Luka Kovac all rushed forward, expecting an incoming  
  
trauma. The next second, there was an explosion and all 3 were lying on the floor  
  
unconscious and bleeding. "Lizzy!" Robert Romano shouted. "Abby!" Carter shouted.  
  
"Luka!" Susan Lewis shouted. They ran to help the victims, along with Greg Pratt and  
  
Michael Gallant. But they were overcome by a giant shadow that fell across them.  
  
"OMG!" Susan screamed before 5 giant bananas broke through the glass and knocked  
  
everyone unconscious. Except Carter. Somehow, he escaped. The bananas didn't  
  
notice, and he escaped into the lounge. Everyone else was knocked unconscious, and the  
  
bananas were heading upstairs. Thinking quickly, Carter grabbed some chocolate and  
  
melted it and ran out to meet the bananas. 


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: As I said before, the bananas, their ray guns, and the giant freezer in the  
  
ambulance bay belong to me and my deranged mind. Everything else belongs to Warner  
  
Bros. NBC and all those other lucky people who own ER.  
  
A/N: Chapter 2 YAY!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chocolate was the banana's mortal enemy. Carter figured that if he poured the  
  
melted chocolate over the bananas, they would die. For extra measure, he took some  
  
peanuts out of Susan's locker. When he left the lounge, he located the bananas in Exam  
  
1. He snuck up behind them and poured the bubbling chocolate on their heads. He also  
  
sprinkled them with the peanuts he stole from Susan. After that, he painstakingly  
  
dragged each stunned banana out to the giant freezer that had magically appeared in the  
  
ambulance bay. He shut the door and set the time portal changer thingy to the Jurassic  
  
period. Once the bananas were gone, he ran back inside to tend to the injured. Susan,  
  
Romano, and just about everyone else were easy to fix up. But Elizabeth, Abby, and  
  
Luka remained unconscious. It seemed that they were dead. 


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Nothing in this chapter belongs to me !!!!!!!!!! Or my deranged mind.  
  
A/N: Hey I know this is a really stupid story but I was bored one day. It is the product of  
  
a deranged, bored mind. This is the last chapter. Not to funny, more romantic.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Susan, Carter, and Romano all went over to the bodies. Susan knelt beside Luka  
  
and started sobbing all over his body. Romano held Lizzie in his arms. Carter just stood  
  
there staring at Abby. He was going to propose tonight. Oh, well. He'd just have to ask  
  
someone else. Searching the room, his eyes landed on Chuny. He'd ask Chuny to marry  
  
him! Just then, Luka woke up. Susan, who was to busy crying hysterically, didn't notice  
  
until Luka pulled her into a long, passionate kiss. Then, Lizzie woke up and Romano  
  
kissed her. Abby woke up and Carter ran to the lounge, got his grandmother's ring, and  
  
proposed to Abby. She accepted and they all lived happily ever after. Or so they  
  
thought. 


End file.
